L'instant d'un sourire
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Elle a des sourires par moment. Il arrive même parfois que son rire résonne dans les couloirs sombres du sanctuaire.


**Titre :** L'instant d'un sourire.

**Fandom :** Sanctuary.

**Genre:** romance, drame.

**Personnages :** Ashley/Helen relation mère/fille, John/Helen, Tesla/Helen friendship.

**Spoilers:** jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 3.

**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary n'est pas à moi, je continue à m'amuser avec ces personnages avant de les rendre bien gentiment à leurs auteurs…

**Notes :** Déjà, un très grand merci à ma bêta de toujours, ILY Elo...

Ensuite, ce OS a été écrit à un moment de ma vie où je n'allais pas franchement bien, donc on ne peut pas dire que ça soit très joyeux... j'espère que du coup, je ne suis pas trop éloignée du personnage d'Helen (et de ses sentiments).

_Pour toi qui j'espère est plus heureuse là-haut qu'elle ne l'était ici…_

Elle a des sourires par moment. Il arrive même parfois que son rire résonne dans les couloirs sombres du sanctuaire. C'est rare cependant, et pourtant cela se produit un peu plus souvent à présent. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela a plus souvent lieu lorsque Nicolas est dans les parages. Il possède cette étrange faculté de lui faire oublier momentanément les tracas de l'existence, et rien que pour cela, elle lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante. Mais généralement la réalité revient rapidement la hanter.

Il ne s'agit pas de son premier deuil évidemment. Lorsque comme elle, on a connu plus d'un siècle d'existence, on a largement le temps d'avoir perdu un certain nombre de personnes auxquelles on tenait. Ce n'est pas sa première perte, mais il s'agit sans conteste de la plus douloureuse. C'est de sa fille dont on parle, son sang, la chaire de sa chaire. Comment pourrait-elle seulement accepter d'avoir perdu celle qu'elle a tentée de protéger envers et contre tout depuis sa conception, celle qu'elle a caché à son propre père afin de la préserver. Elle s'était sacrifiée à maintes reprises pour sa fille et pourtant au final ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle avait fait, avaient fini par tout de même la tuer.

Alors oui, il arrive parfois que son rire se fasse entendre à nouveau mais elle n'oublie pas pour autant... Elle ne peut tout simplement pas – elle n'a peut-être pas envie non plus. Elle apprend juste à ne plus autant culpabiliser pour ces instants fugaces de joie sans eux, ou du moins, elle tente d'apprendre... le plus souvent en vain.

La souffrance, Helen est capable de la gérer. Elle ressent cette peine en permanence, cette violente douleur à l'estomac, cette crampe avec laquelle elle a dû apprendre à vivre. Il s'agit d'un combat de tous les instants…celui de vivre - ou plus vraisemblablement de survivre – en supportant ce manque, cette absence au quotidien.

Alors elle supporte cette souffrance, cette douleur omniprésente qui lui rappelle en permanence qu'elle est encore en vie. Mais ce qui la maintient en vie est à la fois un remède et une malédiction.

C'est également un rappel constant de tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Dans ces conditions, comment pourrait-elle encore accepter d'être heureuse alors que tout ce qui lui était cher a disparu… Comment retrouver encore une envie de vivre alors que ses uniques sources de joie l'ont abandonné… Chaque éclat de rire suivi d'un élan de nostalgie pour ces êtres aimés qui l'ont quitté. Cette amertume cuisante qui accompagne chaque petit moment de plaisir. Cette peur insensée d'oublier ces visages tant aimés. Cette frayeur de se réveiller un matin et de ne plus se souvenir du blond doré de la chevelure d'Ashley ou du son caractéristique de la voix profonde de John.

Voilà ce qui constitue son éternité dorénavant, vivre tout en sachant que même si par moment, elle touche fugacement le bonheur, elle ne pourra jamais en profiter pleinement, parce que toujours, une petite voix lui rappellera qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse alors qu'ils ne sont _plus_...

Il faut l'admettre, elle pensait après véritablement touchée le fond avec la mort d'Ashley, mais ça c'était avant de perdre John quelques mois plus tard. Là, elle a réalisé que sa descente aux enfers ne faisait que commencer. La douleur a été si forte à ce moment-là qu'elle a cru perdre pied pendant un moment. Elle aurait juste voulu pouvoir lâcher prise… tout oublier et se fondre dans le décor. Mais elle a des responsabilités, elle le sait et il lui est impossible de juste leur tourner le dos. Alors elle a tenu, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend d'elle, parce que sa fille et son ancien fiancé l'auraient voulu. La culpabilité a été forte, est devenue plus intense, mais elle a continué malgré à tenir debout envers et contre tout…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'est de nouveau retrouvée dans les bras de John qu'elle a enfin réalisé que sa véritable raison de vivre était l'espoir insensé de pouvoir _le_ revoir, _les_ revoir. Et bien entendu, c'est au moment de reprendre goût à l'existence que cette dernière se décide à lui échapper. Elle a espéré la délivrance pendant tant de mois, elle a si ardemment désiré mettre enfin un terme à cette vie bien trop longue.

Elle a joué sans cesse avec la mort pour sentir de nouveau la vie couler en elle. Elle s'est brûlée les ailes parce qu'elle n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre. Le mal-être, la haine de soi sont devenus tellement puissants que la mort paraissait la seule échappatoire possible.

Et aujourd'hui qu'elle a enfin atteint ce qui lui semblait être son but depuis de longs mois, elle se surprend à vouloir se battre à nouveau pour vivre. Elle a retrouvé le seul homme qu'elle a vraiment aimé, alors peut-être que l'espoir est encore permis. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle se réveillera en étant heureuse d'être encore sur terre.

Qui aurait crû qu'elle se mettrait soudain à prier pour qu'on l'épargne, pour qu'on lui accorde une autre chance... Qui aurait pu imaginer que la rédemption viendrait de John, qu'il serait celui qui lui apporterait enfin la lumière, après l'avoir plongé dans l'obscurité un siècle avant...

Peut-être que finalement, c'est ça le véritable amour, traverser l'Enfer, et

pouvoir croire en l'autre malgré tout ! _Pour l'éternité_...


End file.
